Día Límite
by Valen Yu Walker25
Summary: Cuando acumulás sentimientos, ya sea amor; odio; dolor; siempre va a haber un día límite, en donde no aguantes más esos sentimientos y explotes. Shinya vivió acumulando ese amor y dolor hacia su amigo de secundaria, Guren; quien inconcientemente lastimaba a Shinya con cierto acto que hacía cada vez que estaban solos. GureShin (Guren seme x Shinya uke). Advertencia: LEMON 18


**Notas de la autora:**

Mi primer fic de OnS, espero que les guste. Antes de empezar a leer quisiera que sepan que:

\- Esta historia **está escrita como hablamos en mi país** (Argentina). Así que puede que haya diferencias a como vos hablas. Te doy unos ejemplos:

"Podés", " tenés", no, están mal escritas, así pronunciamos nosotros. Así que si en la redacción ves algo parecido a estos ejemplos, no te preocupes, están bien.

Vos= Tú

Che= Oye

Cabe decir que evité decir palabras que no puedan llegar a entender, como el lunfardo; que es una jerga que usamos los porteños (residentes de Buenos Aires)

Sin nada más que quiera resaltar, espero que les guste mi redacción ~

* * *

Me puse mi uniforme. Me miré al espejo y con un cepillo empecé a peinar mi albino cabello. Revisé los informes de la reunión que iba a tener a continuación e hice un último repaso, estaba listo. Salí y me fui a la junta.

El jefe del sector 3 terminó su informe, ahora era mi turno y me levanté

\- Soy el mayor general del Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japonés, Hiragi Shinya. A continuación voy a dar la información recolectada de las sospechosas actividades de los vampiros en Kanto.- di una pausa para guiar una notable mirada a un azabache que conocía muy bien, y en estos momentos dormía en la punta de la gran mesa. El hombre que se encontraba al lado lo despertó inmediatemte al ver mi mirada.

Luego de defenderte de mi padre adoptivo, como en todas las reuniones, terminé mi discurso y con eso concluyó la reunión.

Tenía pensado ir a molestarlo como una recompensa por lo que pasó en la reunión, sin mí, Guren seguramente ni estaría acá por tanta descortesía a las grandes familias.

Ahí estabas, en el depósito de las armas demoníacas negras.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que me gusta Guren, tanto que no puedo evitar observarlo desde Byakkomaru como el acosador que era. De ahí, varias imágenes, que para Guren serían embarazosas, salieron, eso era perfecto para molestarlo en este momento, con ese pensamiento, una sonrisa picarona se formó en mi pálido rostro y me acerqué a mi amado.

Fue muy divertido, ver su hermoso rostro haciendo esas muecas de vergüenza, no pude guardarlas en una cámara, pero sí en mi cabeza.

De alguna forma, cuando Guren calmó su sed de matarme por las imágenes, lo convencí de pasear.

Ya había oscurecido, el tiempo la verdad pasa muy rápido cuando estoy con él, estuvimos toda la tarde recordando momentos de nuestra juventud juntos, fue divertido recordar todo eso. Ahora estábamos los dos tirados en el pasto viendo las estrellas, la verdad era muy vergonzoso estar en esa situación a solas con él y mi corazón ya empezaba a latir más rápido, por lo que trataba de no matar la conversación y terminar en una situación más incomoda y que seguramente Guren empezaría a hacer eso que tanto me duele y detesto, más por estar hablando del pasado y en un ambiente tranquilo

\- Che, Guren ~

-Hmn? -

-¿Te acordás la primera vez que nos conocimos?- lo miré a los ojos con esperanzas a que se acuerde

-Cómo me voy a olvidar de la vez que iba a mi primer día en una escuela nueva y un loco me ataca sin motivo con un talismán y me deja inconciente?- dice en forma burlona y acusadora al mismo tiempo, con una leve sonrisa en su cara. No pude evitar empezar a reír -Jaja, perdón, perdón~. Ah, también cuando te pegué con toda mi fuerza y te dejé en el hospital, te acordás?

-Eso no es algo que me vaya a olvidar- dijo esta vez con una mirada enfadada pero sin perder su toque cómico que rara vez ponía

-Perdón ~ No pensé que no te ibas a esforzar en esquivar, jaja~

-Ahora que lo pienso, ese día fue cuando admitiste que eras un acosador, aunque lo seguís siendo, maldito acosador enfermo.-

-Qué cruel, Guren. Decirme todo eso. Yo solo te estoy protegiendo~

-Tsk, claro, acosador.- Era verdad, desde hace años que lo observo, él sabe eso pero debe pensar que es para encontrar alguna anécdota con la cual molestarlo el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero no, lo hacía por querer saber todo de Guren, por una obsesión mía. Me quedé pensando en todos esos momentos en los que lo observaba de lejos. Todo esto mientras estaba boca arriba viendo aquella estrella apartada de las demás en aquel gran cielo negro.

En mis pensamientos, saltó un recuerdo muy gracioso de Guren de unos años atrás, obviamente, iba a mencionarlo para molestar al pelinegro.

-Ey, Gur...- Ahí estaba otra vez. Había veces en las que Guren se quedaba viendo el vacío con una mirada melancólica. A pesar de que nunca me dijo el motivo, yo sabía la razón, Mahiru Hiragi, su ex amante y mi ex comprometida y hermana adoptiva. Después de su muerte, él empezó con estos "momentos de nostalgia", mayormente lo hace cuando estamos solos y callados, nunca lo hizo cuando estaba con otros, solo conmigo. Odio que haga eso, que todavía no la olvide, me molesta que ella esté dentro de él, me desagrada que ponga en peligro a Guren a ser un demonio. Quiero conquistarlo, que deje de pensar en ella y más cuando yo estoy presente. Aunque lo que más me molesta es que todavía no puedo superar a Mahiru, quiero reemplazarla, haciendo que ella se convierta en un recuerdo del pasado y que actualmente sea lo que es, el demonio de Guren, solo eso. A pesar de todos estos sentimientos de odio, siempre callaba y fingía que no me daba cuenta de sus tristes mirada y así, lo sacaba de sus pensamientos con algún comentario u acción tonta que lo hagan olvidar eso.

¿Cuántas veces van con estas? Aunque juntemos nuestras manos, no nos alcanzaría los dedos para contar todas las veces en la que mi corazón se oprimió por verte así...

Me senté en el pasto e inmediatamente me tiré encima de Guren -¡GUREEEN! no te quedés dormidoooo. ¡Sos muy gordo para llevarte a tu cama!- con mi peso y grito, lo saqué de golpe al mundo real, haciendo que dé un quejido por el repentino despertar y peso de más. No tardó mucho a reaccionar, contraatacar y tirarme devuelta al pasto y proseguir a lanzarse sobre mí -A quién llamás gordo, maldito obeso, ¡¿sabés lo que fue tenerte encima?!- posteriormente me clavó un codazo en mi estómago -Guren, pará, pesás muchoo~ jajaja- al escuchar eso, el gruñon volvió a atacarme haciendome sacar un quejido -Era broma, Guren, perdón, perdón- comencé a rogar mientras era bruscamente atacado. Luego de todo ese ataque, Guren se levantó de encima mío y quedó de pie -tsk, te pasa por atacarme primero.- comenzó a patearme "ligeramente" para evitar mi viaje al otro mundo -Vamos idiota, ya es muy tarde.-

-O-Okay...- unos intentos costó para poder levantarme, molestar a Guren traía muchas consecuencias una vez que te agarraba.

Una vez que entramos, él empezó a irse al lado contrario, ahí lo salude mientras se alejaba pero no tuve respuesta.

Una semana después, otra vez. Nueve, catorce días, de nuevo. Diariamente vivías con esas momentáneas depresiones tuyas, era insoportable estar con esto por tantos años para mí, dolía y mucho. Era masoquista, sabiendo que te ponés así conmigo, sigo juntandome con vos y tratando de quedarme a solas con vos. Un completo masoquista, un amor masoquista.

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas del día de las noche viendo las estrellas. Ahora, te estaba viendo ser llevado a cenar con Mito y los otros. No tenía nada que hacer, así que decidí sumarme.

Fue una agradable noche de pizza, al principio Guren estaba muy gruñón pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, fue cambiando esa cara de malos amigos y estoy seguro que lo disfrutó. Ahora estábamos yo y Guren camino a su habitación, puse la excusa de "te acompaño" pero mi meta era:

\- Guren, hagamos una pijamada en tu habitación, la pasamos muy bien para terminar el día tan rápido~- Inmediatamente recibí su cortante "No." pero eso no era suficiente para hacerme rendir -dale~~ va a ser divertido. Una noche de amigos que se desvelan para hablar. Ah, ¡cómo si fueramos adolescentes! Hagamoslo, hagamoslo- hay que admitir que ese "amigos" fue un buen pinchazo a mi corazón...

-¿Amigos...?-

-Sí, amigos, ¿de qué más sería?- otro golpe más, la verdad a Guren le gustaba hacerme sufrir emocionalmente y a mí también por tal respuesta. Luego de esos comentarios, Guren guardó silencio el resto del camino y al llegar, abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró él primero y después le seguí yo, parece que había aceptado a que me quede con él. Yo, me saqué los zapatos y fui corriendo como un nene a tirarme a la ordenada cama mientras Guren le ponía seguro a su puerta, al terminar, caminó delicadamente, a comparación mía, hacia la cama y se sentó en ella y empezó a mirarme -tenés 24 y te comportás así, sos un infantil- me dijo a la vez que se sacaba también sus zapatos -Ah~, tu habitación siempre está tan ordenada- respondí, ignorando su comentario.

Guren estaba demasiado tranquilo, no tenía su típica cara de "mueranse todos", era más de...decaído, deprimido, pero, ¿por qué? Si hace poco no tenía esa cara ¿por qué siempre, solo conmigo, te ponés así? Tenía que sacar esta atmósfera, así que me puse de pie -me agarró sed, voy a buscar un vaso de agua, ¿te traigo uno?- no tenía sed pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Al preguntarte saliste de tu depresiva mirada y me respondiste -no, estoy bien así- con su respuesta dicha, me dirigí a la pequeña cocina que había en la habitación continua a la que estábamos. De ahí, agarré un vaso de un estante y lo llené de agua. Tomé un sorbo y me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba Guren.

Al cruzar la puerta lo vi otra vez, de incontables veces, estaba en la cama, apoyando sus manos a su costado, mirando el techo, con esa cara que conozco tan bien tatuada en su cara. Apreté con fuerza el vaso. No lo soportaba más, esto ya era demasiado, odio ver esa cara. Dejé el vaso en una mesita que se encontraba cerca mío y me dirigí hacia Guren -No lo soporto más, este día es mi límite, Guren.- y al mismo tiempo que él bajaba su cabeza para verme, yo ya me había sentado encima suyo y apoderado de sus labios, haciendo que se termine de acostar en la cama, instantáneamente, agarré sus manos y las puse a los dos lados de su cabeza para que no pudiera soltarse. Tenía su boca abierta, no dudé en meter mi lengua y comenzar a jugar freneticamente con la suya, aunque no recibía cooperación por su parte. Tenía mis ojos abiertos, podía ver perfectamente el asombro en los suyos pero en ningún momento se opuso al beso, simplemente se quedó mirandome. Seguí con mi salvaje beso, a veces me separaba por un segundo para recuperar un poco de aire y alargar el contacto forzado.

Puse uns de mis piernas entre las de él y con la rodilla empecé a estimular un poco su entrepierna. Con la estimulación y mis besos sin control, nuestros cuerpos se empezaban a calentar.

Al ver que me faltaba el aire, comencé a alejarme lentamente, un hilo de saliva se había formado entre nuestras lenguas y los dos lanzabamos leves gemidos por la falta de aire y la excitación que estaba apareciendo. Me separé de él y quedé sentado encima suyo, rompiendo el lazo de saliva que nos unia, al verlo me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, me levanté de inmediato, me limpié el resto de saliva al rededor de mi boca -P-perdón, no sé que acabo de hacer- solo eso pude decir, sin mirarlo -Debería irm...- no pude terminar, en un segundo me habías tirado a la cama y puesto de la misma manera que yo hace segundos, agarrandome las muñecas y poniendolas a los lados de mi cabeza y con vos sentado arriba mío, con tus piernas a los costados de mis caderas. Te miraba asombrado, no podía creer que ahora estés encima mío. Te acercaste y juntaste nuestros labios, tratabas que los abras para así profundizarlo, entre medio de la confusión lo hice y me dejé besar sin participar, todavía estaba en shock. Al separase de mi boca pude reaccionar y solo pude quedarme viendolo a sus ojos con mi cara completamente sonrojada

-No sabía que te gustaban los penes, Shinya- me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Al ver esa actitud pude tomar la misma confianza de siempre, me estaba tratando como habitualmente lo hacía. Recuperando mi actitud, también sonreí y contesté con una voz melosa -solo me gusta el de Guren~- con esto dicho, él sonrió y comenzamos un nuevo beso, esta vez los dos participamos de él, haciéndolo el más apasionado, chocando y jugando con nuestras lenguas, haciendo que gotas de saliva salgan y caigan por mi boca, separarnos y volvernos a unir, como si de una necesidad se tratase.

El agarre de mis muñecas desapareció y con la nueva libertad, enredé mis manos al cuello de Guren para hacer más profundo el beso.

Minutos pasaron, Guren lamía mis labios y luego pasó a mi cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas.

Me incorporé en la cama, quedando sentado y con mis dedos comencé a tocar los botones de la camisa de Guren -esto molesta- hábilmente comencé a desabrochar los botones, dejando ver el cuerpo trabajado de mi bello gruñón. Con mis manos exploraba todo su cuerpo, desde los pectorales hasta las caderas, mientras que con mi boca comenzaba a dar pequeñas lamidas a sus pezones

-Hnn...- Guren daba pequeños gemidos ahogado con cada lamida. Él comenzó a sacarme mi camisa y seguir con pellizcar mis pezones -Haa!- no pude evitar soltar tal gemido, no pensé que llegara a darme tal espasmo, no entendía como Guren podía aguantar tal placer. Así, comenzamos a tocarnos mutuamente, siempre de la misma manera.

Una vez que noté que había jugado mucho con sus pezones, decidí aumentar de nivel -esto también molesta- dije señalando su pantalón. Me agaché y me puse a sacarlos, dejandolo el ropa interior. Ahí era visible un bulto. Con mis dedos empecé a acariciarlo -Woow, está muy duro- dije, aunque con asombro, aunque yo estaba igual o tal vez peor.

Una idea había pasado por mi mente, no pude evitar sonreír con lujuria.

Bajé la ropa interior, dejando fuera el erecto y duro miembro de Guren. Al acercar mi boca a él, me detuve a unos centímetros para mirarlo. No veía que se vaya a oponer, más parecía que en su mirada decía "hacelo de una vez". Y así, mi lengua se apoyó sobre su glande; dando pequeñas lamidas, que luego pasó a ser más largas, de la punta hasta la base

-Hmmm...- salió de la boca de Guren a la sensación de algo mojado. No tardó mucho en que haya apoyado su mano en mi cabeza y ligeramente acariciaba mi cabello.

Di unas cuantas lamidas más y me metí todo su pene a la boca. Al instante, comencé a subir y bajar, del glande hasta la base.

"Mhhh...", esos gemidos aumentaban cada vez más, la calentura también.

-Estoy por termin...nar-. Me dio gracia como Guren trataba de sonar tranquilo y fuerte; pero se notaba que no podía ni hablar.

Seguí con mis movimientos de meter y sacar; chocando en mi garganta al entrar.

Guren, con la respiración mucho más acelerada, empujó mi cabeza para atrás, haciendo que su pene salga de mi boca y su semen me manche la mejilla y que un poco entre en mi boca.

Se veía tan lindo, verlo correrse prácticamente en mi boca y que ahora esté con ese pequeño sonrojo por llegar al climax es una imagen que nunca voy a olvidar; hacía que también me suba el rojo a mis mejillas.

Me agarró del brazo, indicandome a que me levante del piso y al sentarme junto a él, me besó freneticamente dando a veces pequeñas lamidas a los restos de semen en mi cara, haciendo que cuando nuestras lenguas se unan, pueda sentir ese sabor salado que me estaba enamorando cada vez que lo disgustaba.

-Esa sesión no estuvo nada mal- me decía entre besos y mordidas a mis labios y cuello -Mnhh, tuviste que haber visto tu expresión de placer- dije de forma burlona y como respuesta, obtuve un chupón -auch, eso va a quedar por unos cuantos días...- él sonrió al escucharme decir eso -que malo sos- dije fingiendo estar dolido.

Al retomar con los mimos, Guren ya se encontraba masturbandome rápidamente y yo, gimiendo sin contener nada, a diferencia de él. Para no quedarme atras, me senté y también empecé a tocar el miembro nuevamente erecto de Guren.

Ambos estábamos desnudos, nos tocabamos mutuamente y besabamos.

Al terminar de darme un beso, mordió y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda y me dijo -ponete en cuatro- miles de pensamientos nada puros llegaron y todos ellos me gustaron. Sumiso, hice caso y me puse en la posición dicha. Quedando mi entrada a vista de Guren.

-Waa, no puedo esperar a ver que me va a hacer Guren en esta posición- dije de una forma pícara

-Ya te vas a enterar.- dijo de la misma forma que yo pero más disimulado, como él siempre sabe hacer para esconder sus emociones.

Se sentó al lado mío y acercó tres dedos a mi boca. Había entendido a lo que quería llegar, así que la abrí para que los metiera y así comenzar a llenarlos de baba. Sacandolo para lamerlos un poco y volver a meterlos. Al dejarlos completamente mojados, Guren dirigió esos dedos a mi entrada, acariciandola al principio y luego metió un dedo lentamente.

Se sentía raro, no dolía pero era molesto.

Lo dejó unos segundos y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares. Después, otro dedo; y luego el último.

Ya me estaba acostumbrando, en el segundo dedo, había comenzado a doler, pero ya no. Ahora podía sentir como el placer se centraba donde tocaban esos dedos, quería que toque más de mí; algo más grande. Mis caderas ya se movían inconcientemente al no poder aguantar más las ganas de ser penetrado

-Guren, ya e-estoy preparado. Metel...¡nhha!

-Lo encontré- sonrió Guren mientras que con sus dedos tocaba ese punto que me era enloquecedor -Mnnnh, Guren, hacelo, m-metelo-

Con mis súplicas, él terminó por sacarlos; no sin que un "haaa..." mío lo acompañe.

-Shinya, date la vuelta.- hice caso y rápidamente me di la vuelta, quedando boca arriba y así pudiendo ver a Guren.

Abrí mis piernas y ronroneando supliqué tocando mi entrada -hace años que quiero que me hagas esto, metela de una, Guren~-

Sus ojos se abrieron más, la cosa era saber si por la gran confesión de recién o la excitación que causó verme haciendo eso, o tal vez las dos cosas.

Con sus manos separó más mis piernas; se posicionó entre ellas y apoyó su glande en mi entrada. Se quedó unos segundos mirandome y comenzó a entrar -Nhhhg- un dolor se apoderó de mí; aunque sentir ese miembro caliente me importaba más.

Me enrosqué en su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje hacia un beso; haciendo que su pene entrara por completo.

-Waa, está todo dentro. Es muy grande~~- dije con una dulce voz

-¿Satisfecho?

-Con el tamaño sí~ Guren, ya podés empezar a moverte, estoy bien-

-Ahh- suspiró -no sos nada paciente, después no te quejes cuando no puedas levantarte de la cama- Y así Guren comenzó con unos movimientos suaves, que con cada segundo se iban haciendo más y más fuertes y rápidas; hasta llegar al punto en donde me embestía con todo lo que podía

-G-guren aaumentá, más, nhhg...ahhh- con cada palabra, los golpes aumentaban de alguna forma. Estaba golpeando ese punto que me enloquecía, no podía no soltar mis gemidos sin guardarme alguno.

A diferencia mía, Guren miraba desde arriba mío cada expresión que hacía soltando pequeños gemidos de placer.

Quería más; quería que vea el placer que podía darle; la vista que le estaba proporcionando, dejando todo mi orgullo y dejando salir cada sensación que sentía en estos momentos; quería demostrarle que yo podía ser mucho mejor que Mahiru y que ya no tenía que sufrir, solo disfrutar conmigo.

-Guren, salí por un segundo, quiero hacer algo- él, sin preguntar nada, salió de mí. Lo empujé despacio, haciendo que quede sentado. Me posicioné arriba y de una me senté sobre su miembro, entrando de una -mhhhg- un gemido completo de placer salió al mismo tiempo de nuestras bocas.

No esperé más y comencé a entrar y salir de él.

Guren agarró con ambas manos mis caderas, ayudandome; y yo, de sus hombros para apoyarme.

Entraba y salía; gemidos y chapoteos, por esa noche, era lo único que se escucharía; con mis paderes, apretaba el miembro de Guren, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos por el placer que debía estar rexibiendo. Los dos estábamos por alcanzar el climax, lo podía sentir.

Los movimiento lllegaron a ese punto desenfrenado. Guren volvió a tirarme en la cama, con él adentro, para dominar las embestidas y penetrarme fuertemente, llegando al lugar que había descubrido con sus dedos.

-M-me ven...mhh...go...ahh- dije con dificultad

-Mnhh- respondió de una forma como si dijera "yo también "

Guren dio una estocada más y los dos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo; él dentro mío y yo en mi vientre.

Guren cayó rendido, con la respiración agitada, sobre mí, apoyando su cabeza en el costado de mi cuello y manchandose con mi semen.

Lo abracé por el cuello y con una mano comencé a acariciar su cabello. -Te amo, Guren...- confesé con una voz suave y sincera. No recibí respuesta pero si un abrazo...

Un mes pasó desde nuestra primera vez, sí, había descubierto de alguna forma que Guren perdió la virginidad conmigo y to con él. Fue algo que me alegro y sorprendió mucho, creí que Mahiru había sido su primera vez.

Ahora teníamos una especie de noviazgo, aunque faltaba que Guren admitiera sus sentimientos hacia mí, cosa que iba a lograr algún día...

Después de haberme confesado en esa noche, Guren nunca más volvió a tener esos "momentos depresivos". A veces, tengo la vaga idea de " ¿y si ya había superado a Mahiru desde hace tiempo y se deprimía por otra cosa?". Era algo que no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, que haya dejado así de rápido su amor por mi hermana adoptiva para aceptar tener sexo conmigo era algo que no podía esperar de él. Menos sabiendo que yo era un hombre. Siga o no pensando en esto, nunca iba a tener una respuesta, así que decidí centrarme en el presente. No pude evitar sonreír con sinceridad.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, recibo un leve golpe en la cabeza y me doy vuelta

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo cómo un eestúpido y me ignorás, tonto?-

-Ah, ¡Guren! Perdón~ estaba muy metido en mi cabeza, jaja-

-Tsk, prestá más atención. En fin, vamos-

-Sí,- agarré de su mano, recibiendo una cara de "qué hacés, boludo" pero al final aceptó mi agarre -vamos, mi Guren~.-

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado. Agradecería críticas ~

 **PARA DEJAR CLARO SI HAY DUDAS SOBRE EL FINAL:**

Sí, los pensamientos de Shinya estaban en lo correcto, Guren ya había superado a Mahiru y la razón por la que solo con él se ponía así era porque a él también le dolía estar con Shinya como amigos y esto lo recordaba cuando estaban solos.

Quería aclarar esto porque creo que en la lectura no se entiende mucho.

Nos vemos, gente nwn7


End file.
